Konoha High: Sakura Blooms!
by TheSourceofKawaii
Summary: What if the characters from Naruto were put into a generic high school story: It goes a little something like this... NaruHina SasuSaku ShikaIno Kiba and Temari (do they have a ship name?) NejiTen . Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto yada yada. Hope you like my generic high school story**_

_**Normal POV**_

* * *

Sakura woke up 6:00am sharp. An hour earlier than she would've woke up for her previous high school. But it was sure worth it. This was the school she had wanted to go to from the beginning. Konoha High School.

_**Sakura's POV**_

I jumped out of bed. And jumped wasn't an exaggeration. I was so excited! I sat on a stool next to my dressing table. _How should I do my hair?_ I thought. I decided to go Sakura style and tied my favourite red ribbon, given to me by a dear friend, quite some time ago, into my pink hair. Wanting to make a good impression, I put 110% of my effort into not creasing my clothes, while putting them on. I heard a knock on my bedroom door. "Come in" I said. My brother appeared at the door, smiling. He seemed to be in a good mood. "Hi, Kiba"

Aha, right, maybe I should explain my family. Let's start with my older brother.

Kiba Haruno -

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Brown (A/N his pupils are actually just black lines but I'm gonna just use brown :D)

Personality: Kind. Mostly acts like a wild animal.

Special features: Two red marks on his cheeks.

Nicknames: Dog-boy, Tribal.

He's only just 5 months older than me. But he acts as if I'm a baby compared to him! Grr. We don't talk about it much, but all my family knows that Kiba is adopted, including him. I don't care though. he will always, always be my brother.

Hinata Hyuga -

Hair: Dark purple/indigo

Eyes: White-ish whith a tint of lavender.

Personality: Shy. Kind.

Special feautures: Clear and bright eyes

Nicknames: Umm...she doesn't have any!

My stepsister and one of my best friends.

Akiko Hyuga -

Hair: Cherry blossom pink.

Eyes: Jade

Personality: STRICT!

My mother. She's caring, but super strict! I get my pink hair and soft jade eyes from her. Did I mention she's strict as hell?

Hiashi Hyuga -

Hair: Black

Eyes: White

Personality: Kind. (I didn't add nicknames or special features, becuase who cares about that for adults?)

My stepfather, who I like very much. he's kind, but rich which made me a bit uncomfortable at first, but now we're fine.

(Only my Mum changed her name to Hyuga. Kiba and I kept Haruno, respectfully of course, to remember our real father: who died in a plane crash when we were 4.)

"So it's your first day, huh," Kiba smiled and winked when he saw my worried expression. "Don't worry. Everybody in our year is totally welcoming... Well most of 'em..." Kiba attended Konoha High as well.

"Yeah... I just haven't seen my friends in a long time. Except Hinata of cousre..." I stared at the pure, undisturbed sky, thinking back to another time...

_**Flashback/**_

"Sakura!" my friends Ino, Tenten, Temari amd Hinata looked at me happily.

"Which high school are you gonna go to?" Tenten asked.

"I'm going to go to the same school as Kiba: Konoha!"

"Kiba's going to Konoha? I-i mean you - I meant you're going to konoha..." Temari blushed.

"Ewww, temari it's so weird that you like my brother!" I exclaimed.

"I like... HEY! It's not like that!" Temari objected

"Sure." We all said sarcastically in unison.

"I'm going there too!" Hinata said.

"Yeah, so am I," Tenten and Ino said at the same time.

"Then I'll go too. I was already thinking of going there," Temari smiled. "I hear Naruto is going there too!"

"That's-th-that's nothing t-to do with m-us..."

"You're stuttering again Hinata! You like him... a little too much!" Ino laughed and high fived Tenten

"H-how did you kn-know N-n-n-n... He's going there too?" Hinata asked, cleary having trouble even thinking about Naruto.

"Well, that loudmouth was screaming it out to the world, I couldn't help but hear!"

"O-oh."

When I got home I was forced to help Mom cook. while peeling potatoes I wanted share m excitment about school with my Mom.

"I'm so glad konoha High doesn't have uniform!" I said.

My Mom didn't remove her eyes from the chopping board.

"Sakura, you're not going to Konoha. You're going to Kaze Academy." She said calmly and sternly.

I dropped my potatao. "What? Why?"

"Kaze Academy is much classier, and a better enviroment for you."

"No it's not! And-and you let Kiba!"

"Kiba is different"

"Wazzup Sakura-oh this is a bad time?"Kiba shuffled into the kitchen holding Akamaru and playing with his paws.

"No" I said.

"Yes" Mom said.

"Uhhh..."Kiba shrunk into a chair and Akamaru yelped and hid inside Kiba's jacket.

"Kiba's going to Konoha, so I wanna go too!"

"Sakura!"

"What? KIba is no different from me!"

"Yes, he is"

"No!... Oh... oh I get it! You've always gone easy on Kiba, and I know why. It's because I'm a girl, isn't it? I know you're all like you've gotta be a sophisticated woman, blah blah. WELL NO!"

"It's not because you're a girl!"

"So what, then?"

"Sakura, you are NOT going to Konoha!"

"You always go easy on him because... is it... is it because he's adopted?!"

"NO!"

Kiba shrunk into his chair a bit more, and Akamaru squeaked again.

"Yes, yes. That's it, isn't it! You just think he's missed out on stuff and you always care about him more than me! Well, guess what? I DON'T CARE! And i'm going to Konaha, with all my friends!"

"Sakura, go to your room."

"I-"

"Go to your room, now."

I knew I couldn't change her mind. I sprinted out, and ran up the stairs. I closed the door behind me and laid on my bed. Kiba opened the door.

"Sakura..." He came and sat next to me. He put his hand on my shoulder. "C'mon Sis. It's not so bad." He said softly. Akamaru nudged me and sat on my lap. I laughed weakly.

"Remeber when we were little, we'd always sing a stupid song to cheer each other up?" Kiba smiled. "Now, how did it go again? Oh yeah... If you lost your sunlight, the rain is just as good. I'll be right beside you, just like I should! The sunlight will be back with a smile. So you gotta wait a while...

Uhh... Haha I guess I forgot the rest...

"And I'll always wait with you..." I sang.

"Ah! I remember the last line now!" Kiba laughed. "And so will Akamaru" We both continued.

I laughed and hugged Kiba while stroking Akamaru.

"Kiba, I didn't mean what I said back there. I was just angry and-"

"No it's true anyway... And if it makes you feel any better... I'm not going to Konaha if you're not."

"No. Go, it's okay. I'll be fine... I'll... be okay... " I said, trying to reasure myself.

_**Flashback end/**_

"It'll be fine! now hurry up. Hinata and I are waiting! " Kiba shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm ready!"

I ran dowmnstairs to join Kiba and Hinata, excited and ecstatic.

Sakura's mother had finally let her attend Konoha high becuase she married Hinata's dad, and Sakura persuaded her Mom that she should go to the same school as Hinata.

"Cool. Let's go." Kiba said.

_**Sakura's POV**_

When we got into school, I had to say goodbye to Hinata and Kiba, and I made my way to the Principal's office.

'KNOCK KNOCK'

"Kakashi, is that you? I told you we are not adding the Icha Icha series into the curriculum!" a female voice rang out from the door.

"Um, no, I'm Sakura Haruno" The door slid open and a lady with long blonde hair tied back in two ponytails. She looked embarrassed. "Ah, the new student. of course, he he. Come in. I am Tsunade, your principal."

"Hello, Tsunade-sama, I'm Sakura. Nice to meet you." Tsunade-sama gave me my timetable and told me that my home room teacher would lead me from there.

I arrived into what was apparently called a classroom. I would choose a more fitting name like a _zoo_ or _chaos_. Kids were wrestling, laughing and jumping all over the place. No one even noticed my presence. I saw Kiba at the front but I couldn't see

Hinata... maybe she wasn't in this class.

"Um, hello? Are you my teacher?" I asked a man at the front. He was sitting cross-legged on his desk holding a book with one hand and running the other hand through his silvery hair. He looked up.

"...Ah... You must be Sakura. Hold on, one second please, let me just quieten the class a bit." he smiled peacefully, then grabbed a chalk and walked up to the blackboard. "Sakura, cover your ears" he said and put his hands over his ears.

"Oh okay". I did the same. He scratched the chalk on the board. SCREECH.

"AGHHH!" the class screamed and all sat down and stopped talking. "This is Sakura Haruno. She's new here. I'm Kakashi by the way" I nodded.

"SAKURA?" a familiar voice shouted: Ino.

"Ino! Hello!" I said.

"Hello? Can you believe that? She just says hello! After all this time: Hello?" Ino shouted at the girls sitting next to her.

"Tenten! And Temari! Yo, Hinata." I said, kinda almost blowing my surprise about seeing Hinata before school. "I mean, Hinata! haven't seen you in ages! Heh."

"Okay, Sakura go sit there next to Sasuke-"

"LET HER SIT HERE!"

"No Ino, you're too loud with her"

"Um, who is-""

"Sasuke raise you hand" A boy with dark hair and eyes raised his hand. I walked to the seat next to sasuke. "Hi Sasuke. I'm Sakura." All I got back was a 'Hn'. "Welcoming," I muttered to myself and the Sasuke guy smirked and laughed quietly. Something hit the back of my head. "Ow!" I turned around and found a scrunched up piece of paper. Something was written there.

_EXPLAIN YOSELF GRL_

_Ahem i mean explain! - Ino and the others _

I wrote at the back:

_Tell ya later._

And threw it back.

I heard a satisfying 'OW!' and Sasuke smirked again. The bell rang and Kakashi-sensei had fallen asleep, so we students took it as a sign to leave.

Next I had History, and my teacher was Genma-sensei. Tenten was in my class but we didn't get sat next to each other. Every time genma told us to do a task, a boy sitting next to me said things like 'Troublesome' or 'What a drag'. It was amusing.

Then P.E with Ibiki-sensei, and Anko-sensei. they were scary. 'Nuff said.

Then finally LUNCHTIME came! I walked to the place all the students were rushing to: The lunch hall. I looked around. Look for blonde hair, brown hair, dark purple hair, blonde hair, brown hair, dark purple hair (A/N I kept wanting to write 'Blue flower, red thorns, blue flower, red thorns SHREK DO NOT GO INTO THE LIGHT!)

And there I saw my friends running up to me. With angry looks on their faces. I withdrew my outstreched arms and started to run away. "AAA!" I screamed while sprinting, and then casually said "Just like old times!" Not paying attention to where I was going, I fell into someone and we fell over. "Aagh! I am so sorry! Did you drop your lunch? I'll buy you lunch." I mumbled. I got up and the person I was sitting on was... SASUKE! "Whoops, sorry Sasuke!" I got off him and helped him up.

"Hn. It's okay. My lunch is fine."

"My gosh, you just said words that weren't 'hn'! Well one exception of course, but still!" My friends caught up with me.

"Now that we've- oh hey Sasuke- got you right WHERE WE WANT YOU..."

* * *

_**Sorry there wasn't much in this chapter, but I will put more stuff in the next chapter.**_

_**Peace out!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guyzz! So sorry if the last chapter didn't have much in it, but this one will!**_

_**I don't own Naruto. Big shocker!**_

_**Time for the story to start. Grab your popcorn!**_

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

"WE WANT A FRIGGIN EXPLANATION!" Tenten shouted.

"NOW!" Ino added

"Y-yeah now!" Hinata said with a wink.

"He he he...Well, ya see... BEHOLD: my stepsister" I yelled.

"Tada!" Hinata and I exclaimed, doing jazz hands. Ino, Temari and Tenten just stood there like idiots. "Okay let me explain better this time... my Mom married Hinata's Dad, you see, and um my Mom finally let me go to Konoha."

"Tada!" Hinata and I exclamed, doing jazz hands.

Ino, Temari and Tenten just stood there like idiots.

Okay, let me explain better this time... my Mom married Hinata's Dad, you see, and um my Mom finally let me go to Konoha because my sister Hinata goes here. Heh... So...

"WHAT?!"

"Heh heh."

I guess I should introduce my friends now:

Ino Yamanaka:

Hair: Light blonde

Eyes: Pale blue

Personality: Loud, sassy

Special

Nicknames: Ino-pig, Miss Piggy

Tenten(A/N what the heck is her surname?)

Hair:

Eyes: Brown

Personality: Strong, sporty, active, tomboyish.

Special features: Two buns in her hair, always.

Nicknames:

insisted on it.) Tenten: HEY!

Temari(A/N no surname hehe)

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Dark teal

Personality :Strong-headed, mischievious

Special features: Always carries a fan, either so she can stay cool or to hide her face from Kiba when she's crazy blushing. Temari: HEY!

And you already know Hinata

After everyone got over their shock-fest, my friends led me to where they usually ate lunch. On a grassy hill.

"Wow! Such a beautiful place to eat!" I exclaimed, scanning my surroundings. Then, I noticed that Sasuke was walking with us, along with us, along with the troublesome guy from History earlier. They were both walking behind us.

"Hey, are they stalking us?" I whispered to Ino.

"Huh?" She turned around and laughed. " HA! No!That's Shikamaru, and Sasuke. They're in our group.

"Wh-what?"

I turned round, but Sasuke was right behind me, so I quickly turned back. "...You have boys in your group?" I whispered again.

"Oh Sakura, you're so old-school! Having boys as friends isn't that uncommon!"

"Shut up Ino-pig!" I said, embarrased.

"You shaddup before I rip that ribbon off your hair, forehead."

Ino had originally given me my ribbon, so we both laughed.

"I'll introduce you to everyone once we sit down."

"Yeah, thanks."

We sat in a circle on the grass under a huge tree. There were so many new faces around me, and KIBA?!

"KIBA'S IN OUR GROUP?!"

"Hey sis." Kiba saluted.

"Woah that's weird," I said as I nervously waved back.

Maybe having my brother in the group wouldn't be so bad, or maybe it would be a whole new level of annoying. Hmm... I'd

have to see...

"Okay, this is Neji, Sasuke, you know him, Shikamaru," Ino looked all weird when Temari said his name. "Naruto, know him, he went to his middle school, likewise with Hinata... and of course, you already know Kiba.. ha ha," a blush crept across Temari's face.

"Well, it's great to meet you, Neji and Shikamaru! I'm Sakura!"

"Hey," Shikamaru said.

"Hi," Neji murmured.

"Sasuke, I didn't say this earlier, but nice to meet you too," I said.

"Hn."

"Hey, hey, you forgot about MEEE!," Naruto yelled.

"Shut up! I know you already, idiot!"

"Oh yeah... Hey! I'm not an idiot! Right Hinata-chan?"

"H-huh?" Hinata went bright red, when Naruto put his head on her lap and pulled a puppy-dog face.

"N-o not at a-all!"

"Yay! Thank Hinata-chan!" He stayed in he lap. It must've been torture for the poor girl.

"Kiba, you brought Akamaru, right?" I asked as Naruto's puppy

-dog face reminded me of the cute little fluffball.

Kiba always brought his dog to school with him.

Akamaru jumped out of Kiba's rucksack.

"Aww c'mere boy!" I called, and Akamaru jumped on my lap.

"Good boy!"

I talked all lunchtime and learnt so much more about my new friends. Well not all that much about Sasuke but, here's my gathered info:

Neji Hyuga:

Hair: Super dark brown or black, I can't tell

Eyes: White, literally.

Personality: Reserved, calm

Special features: The eyes, seriously.

Nicknames: Creepy eyes, (only Naruto calls him that.)

Apparently he's Hinata's cousin, so I guess we're related in some way.

Shikamaru Nara:

Hair: Black

Eyes: Brown

Personality: Lazy, Intelligent

Special features: Spiky, pineapple hair

Nicknames: The Lazy Genius.

He does a weird thing with his hands when he's thinking.

Naruto Uzumaki:

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Blue

Personality: Loud, obnoxious, annoying, stupid, loud,

annoying, Naruto: HEY!

Special features: Has weird whisker marks on his cheeks.

Nicknames: Fox-boy, Idiot (that one's mine)

He has a fox-like grin.

(I already mentioned Kiba)

Sasuke Uchiha:

Hair: Raven black with a blue-ish tint in a certain light.

Eyes: Black

Personality: Serious, reserved

Special features: Hair shaped like a chicken's behind.

Nicknames: Chicken butt, Teme(that one's Naruto's)

He has thid annoying, irritating smirk. It makes me feel all weird and giddy... Grr.

After lunch, I had a few more classes, Math with Gai-sensei, Science with Kurenai sensei, and finally English with Kakashi-sensei.

"Whew, what a day!" I sighed, as I opened my locker.

"Hey," I heard a voice say, at the next locker.

I closed my door and saw Sasuke leaning on it with his elbow.

"H-hi." _Ahh! He's so close. I- I think I might be dying. Huh. I never...really noticed how nice his eyes were though,_ I thought, finding it hard to breathe. Where did THAT come from?!

"How was your first day?"

"I-It was uhh... um, great, thankyou for asking.

"Cool," Sasuke said in a low voice.

_I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!_ "Uh-hum, I gotta - home - now - that way - hee hee - hello - I mean bye!" I flew off.

Kiba was waiting for me at the school gate. "You sure took your time!"

"I-it wasn't my fault..." I muttered.

"Alright, let's go. Hinata's staying behind. Something about tutoring Naruto."

"She's tutoring Naruto?! Ha she likes him so much! I wish I could see how awkward it is!" I shut up, remembering the locker incident earlier.

"Aw shut up Sakura, it's not like you know what liking someone feels like.

"Ahh... so you like someone..."

"No - I - well..."

"Is she... part of our group?"

Kiba blushed.

"Aha so she is!"

"N-No, I don't like anyone."

"Tenten, Ino, Temari - it's Temari, isn't it! You just blushed!"

"No I-"

"It really is Temari!"

"SSH! Keep your freaking voice down! Maybe I like Temari. Just a little."

"A little?"

"Okay a lot... It's- she's just ...Wild. Her hair ,The way she dresses... Hey but you better not tell anyone okay!" Kiba blushed "If you do I will KILL YOU!"

"I won't!"

"Good. Hey, uhh you don't like anyone, do you?"

"Um no. I don't really know any boys well yet so..."

"Oh."

I was feeling very unsure if I liked Sasuke... the feeling that I felt was definetely something.

I just had to find out what it was...

* * *

_**Ok guys see ya next time! There'll be some Naruhina stuff and other stuff too!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey, so maybe I lied about the last chapter having more in it, but this one will! Heh heh. Oh yeah, and I don't own Naruto.**_

**Naruto: DAMN RIGHT, No one owns or controls ME!**

**Hinata: Naruto I need your help now please.**

**Naruto: Yes dear, of course dear, coming dear.**

**Sasuke: *sniggers***

**Sakura: Sasuke! Come here right now, I need youuu!**

**Sasuke: Yes dear, of course dear, coming dear.**

_**GUYS STOP MAKING A FOOL OUTTA' ME! Jeez. On with the shooow. Grab your refreshments!**_

* * *

**Hinata's POV**

Flashback/

It was English and Naruto decided to sit next to me. I just had to stay calm. That's all.

"Hey, Hinata-chan!"

"Hello, N-Naruto-kun."

"So, I was wondering... are you free today... after school?"

_Is he asking me on a date?! _"Um y-yes."

"Yes! Great! So would you please tutor me? In the library, after school? Because, i'm not even gonna lie I SUCK at English."

"O-o course I w-will!" I stuttered.

"Yay! Hinata-chan, you're the best, do you know that?"

/EndFlashback

And that was what brought us to the present time. Naruto was sitting on the desk and I was seated next to him.

"O-okay Naruto-kun where do y-you need help?" I asked.

"Alright, so there are a LOT of places where I need help, don't worry though, cuz you're a genius. But, mainly it's these exam styled questions, you know? It's like - they're like tiny little hobgoblins trying to trip you up and eat you, I don't even-"

I laughed quietly. " Okay Naruto, Just take a look at the text first. You must always read the text first, okay?" Hey, no stuttering that time! I passed him the extract.

"Oh okay..." He started to read, and did that adorable face he did when he was trying to concentrate.

After he had finished reading, he looked at me. "So now what, Sensei?"

_Sensei? That's cute. _"H-huh? Oh right. Th-the question says: 'What effect did the author intend and why, when he described the princess. Explain fully.' so you have to read over the description and see if it makes you feel a certain way, and why."

"Oh! I think I get it!" Naruto scribbled something on his answer sheet. I picked it up when he'd finished writing. It read,

The Mermaid Princess is described to be beautiful. I think the author described her like this to make fall in love with her. I think the effect was not very effective, because the likelihood is I will not fall in love with a fictional half-fish.

"Um N-Naruto-kun, this is..."

"Yep?"

"W-well first off, when I said 'makes you feel' I didn't mean personally. S-sorry I really should've m-made that clear..."

"Mmm uh-huh."

"A-and - Naruto-kun, are you even listening?"

"Huh? But, I mean come on! She's not even that beautiful in my mind. Like... Like, in my mind y-you'd be prettier. Way, wa-ha-hay prettier-"

"Eeep!"

"What's wrong Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked. He had a smirk on his face.

"N-nothing. L-let's g-get back to w-work!"

"Yeah."

**Naruto's POV**

"Yeah." Did my flirting work? Hinata was acting weird. Well that's why she's my friend!

_WHAT IS SHE TRYING TO SAY TO ME? WHAT'S A COMMA? OH YEAH I LEARN'T THAT WHEN I WAS LIKE FIVE. I WISH ENGLISH WAS RAMEN. THEN I'D JUST EAT IT AND EVERYONE WOULD LOVE ME! He he, Oh Naruto-kun you saved us! Oh Hinata-chan it was nothing and I LOVE YOUUU! I love you too!_

Hinata leaned over my shoulder and pointed to a paragraph.

"You smell nice," I said without thinking.

"Um," Hinata made another "Eeep!" noise. "You too - I-I m-mean - so it says here..."

The lesson continued well into the evening.

*** THE NEXT DAY ***

**Sakura's POV**

I got up again at 6:00. "Second day, huh? That was fast," I yawned.

Akamaru had apparently snuck into my room, because he lay snuggled up at the foot of my bed. He barked in agreement.

"Yo Sakura, can I come in?" Kiba's voice asked at the door.

"Yup,"

He came in and I threw my biggest plushie at his face.

"Hey! What was that for?" he asked, and threw me back the bear.

"You made Akamaru leave didn't you?" I made Mr Snugglykins (A/N default teddy bear name I know) say in a high-pitched voice.

"No, I didn't!"

He used my other tiger plushie, Whiskers.

"What makes you say that?" he used a low pitch.

I made Mr. Snugglykins point to Akamaru.

"Oh there you are, Akamaru!"

Kiba threw the tiger on the floor.

"You lost him?" I asked.

"He he!" Kiba laughed sheepishly.

I picked the very sleepy dog up and hugged it.

"So I know why you take me to school!" I now made Akamaru say in the same high pitch voice.

"Huh?"

"You wanna impress Temari!"

"HUH?" He blushed profusely.

"Oh Kiba, I'm Temari and I looooooooove yoooou!" I made Akamaru say and placed him on Kiba.

"Ok, now get out, I have to get ready" I said, smiling.

Kiba left, looking as embarrassed as ever.

We left for school and Kiba was giving me a lecture.

"And you're younger than me, ya know? So you shouldn't be saying stuff like that, because it's embarrassing! And ya know sometimes I just-"

"Hey, what's that?"

"I'm talking!"

"Not anymore!" I said as I flicked him in his forehead.

"OW!"

I took a closer look at the thing I saw. A poster outside the school.

"Battle of the bands, huh?"

"I'm going to kill yo- what're you looking at?"

"I'll tell ya later." I grabbed the poster, folded it up and put it in my bag. "Later!" I ran into the school gate.

_First stop: Locker... Sasuke, please don't be there... DO NOT be there, don't be there, don't be there..._

He was there!

I tried to stay cool. "Good morning, Sasuke." So far, so good.

"Hn."

"Really?"

"Hn."

"That's nice."

"Hn."

"I totally agree."

"Hn."

"UGHH! You, my friend, have a way with words."

"I know."

I laughed as I grabbed my English books.

"Hey, it's Kakashi next, right?" I asked as me and Sasuke were in the same home room together.

"Yeah." Sasuke said.

"Okay, I mean 'Hn'!" I mocked, and we walked to class.

Hey, I did pretty well!

Kakashi was sleeping.

"UHZUZUH!" He said in his sleep.

"Wake up!" I said.

"WAKE THE HELL UP!" I shouted again.

"ZZZZZZZZzzzzz"

I yanked the book out of Kakashi's hand.

"HEY, YOU CALL YOURSELF A TEACHER?!"

"Wha- Oh, good morning, Sakura." He yawned.

"Kakashi-sensei, why'd you fall asleep? Have you even taken the register yet?"

"No. Ha ha. I guess you're right, I'll try harder next time..."

"LIAR!" Naruto shouted from the back row.

I sat down at my desk and so did Sasuke.

"Alright, so I didn't prepare any brain-training activities for you all to do, so I guess that it's free time for you!"

"Um, sir," I raised my hand.

"Yes, Sakura"

I grabbed the poster earlier from out of my bag.

"Tell us about this!"

Kakashi beckoned me to the front of the classroom.

"Coming." I walked up to him. _Great, it's only my 2nd day and public speaking is already on the list._

"Okay,Sakura's gonna read this poster now!"

"Kakashi-sensei... you really are lazy, just read it yourself!"

"Nah."

"Wow. Well, okay. Uh it says: Next Friday: Battle of the Bands! Amateur bands battle it out! Who will win? Find out, by registering with your home room tutor. I said, YOUR HOME ROOM TUTOR."

"Oh, me. So, yeah, come register with me pipsqueaks. Information given," the laziest teacher in the whole world said.

People started to chatter about the event.

"Okay go sit," he told me.

"Woof." I sat down and brought out my notebook. I got out a pencil too. I was bored so... Aha! I drew the people I had met so far as animals. Naruto was a little fox. Hinata was a mouse. Tenten was a cat. I made Neji an eagle, and then Kiba was a dog. Temari was a little puppy. I made her extra cute to show Kiba later... In fact I would show it at lunch... He He, it was fun, embarrasing my brother. Shikamaru was a sloth, Ino was a Tiger, and I made myself a dragon. Why? Because I felt like it.

"They're good," Sasuke said next to me.

"Huh? O-oh thanks. I'll do you next..." I said and drew Sasuke as a wolf.

"Come on you can do better than that."

"Oh yeah, you're absolutely right! I'll just..." I smirked and drew on a frilly hat and ridiculously high heels. "There, now it's perfect."

"Very funny."

I wasn't so nervous around Sasuke anymore. There was no use worrying myself. I probably didn't like like him anyway. When he got close to me yesterday... well it would've been the same feeling with any guy. Probably. Maybe.

The bell rang. "Well, see ya at lunch Wolfie."

"Yeah."

I went to my next lesson. And my next lesson. AND THEN LUUUUNCH!

I had only one thing on my mind, as we sat down on the grass underneath the tree.

"Okay, girls and guys!" I shouted.

"Yes?"

"Yeah?"

"What?"

"Sis you're embarrasing me."

"I have a proposal. Battle of the Bands is coming up, and I still haven't built a firm reputation in this school yet. So... let's make our very own band! Huh? Am I right?

All the girls cheered.

"Ahem," Tenten murmured.

"That was out of character..." Temari added. She was right - they were real tomboys after all.

"A-agreed," Hinata went back to her quiet voice.

Naruto laughed. "Woah Hinata I didn't know you could yell like that! I like that do it agai-"

"BACK to the subJECT." Sakura yelled.

"You know, I think forehead girl is on to something! A band sounds great!" Ino laughed.

"Ha ha no, I'm not joining any band, okay," Kiba put his arms in an X position.

"Aww come on Kiba! You have a really nice voice!" I insisted

"He does?" Temari asked.

"No."

"Yes he does! Remember you sing like, all the time!"

"Ha ha no, no I don't."

"Sure. Oh I know let's sing our little lullaby thing!" I grabbed Kiba's arm and jammed a random stick into his hand, to act like a microphone. "Okay... go! Right... now! Here... we go!"

"Mmm-mmm." Kiba threw away the stick and folded his arms.

"Aw, please won't you sing something, Kiba!" Temari said, coating her voice with sugar, and playing with the stick Kiba threw.

"I - I - No!" He tried to hide his blush.

"Oh, well. Okay." Temari looked upset.

"Fine. But not that lullaby... it's too embarrasing... So, what should I sing?"

"Who cares, just do something," Sasuke chimed in, eating another cherry tomato.

"I don't know. I think I just forgot every song in the universe," Kiba laughed.

"No excuses. Just make up a song then. Random words, random tune," I suggested.

"O...kay? Uhh. Here goes. I'm Kiba I like dogs, I've never seen a hedgehog, and... that's all you need to know," he unenthusiasticly sang.

"Yay! Stupid song, but it sounded great! Keep going!" I encouraged.

"Sorry Sis, that's all you're getting." He winked.

"Stupidhead. We don't need you anyway." I stuck out my tongue.

"OOH! Let's do Boys VS Girls!" Ino piped up. "A boy band," she put one fist up, "A girl band, " the other fist, "Girls win," she smashed her girl fist on her boy fist. The boys all winced. "Yay!" she smiled innocently.

"Who says I want to be in a band?" Sasuke said. Neji nodded in agreement.

"I WANNA!" Naruto shouted.

"Thanks, for voicing your opinion to the whole world, dobe." Sasuke massaged his ears.

"Well, well, well. Look who's still the most BORING guy EVER." Naruto picked grass and threw it at Sasuke.

"Boring?" Sasuke's eyebrow twitched.

"Ugh. He's always like, 'I'm so cool, all the girls love me, I never turn down a challenge, I always win WOOO!' Yeah suuuuure.

"Heh?" Sasuke had a smile on that said, 'I'm trying not to kill you, so go on, if you frickin dare.'

"It turns out he's just a wuss."

"THAT DOES IT!" Sasuke punched Naruto in the face. He casually dusted himself off, and said, " Boy band it is," regaining his 'cool.' "Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, you are being forced to join the band. Or else. The else is me."

"Fine."

"Whatever."

"Troublesome."

"ME TOO!" Naruto shouted, rubbing the bruise on his face.

"Ugh, fine," Sasuke said.

"Oh that's just too bad," Tenten laughed.

"What is?" Neji asked.

"You poor poor creatures. Your hearts are gonna break when you lose. And so are your backsides, since the girls are going to KICK YOUR BUTTS!"

"Yeah!" I yelled. "Girls we need to move, and discuss!" and with that we shuffled to a different patch of grass from the boys. "Competition, huh?" I looked over at Sasuke. "Fun."

* * *

_**I planned to actually put the battle of the bands in this chapter, but I decided to put it in the next chapter. Hee hee. Byeeee!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okayyy here's the next installment of Konoha High! I don't own Naruto or anything. Sooo let the show-**_

**Naruto: Begin! WAH HA HA I stole your line!**

**Sasuke: Nice. That must be your biggest accomplishment, dobe.**

**Naruto: *Thinking it over***

**Sasuke: It was an insult idiot.**

_**Let the show begin ha ha! Grab your 3D glasses, cause things are gonna get complicated, probably, maybe, not really.**_

* * *

**Kiba's POV**

The girls were sitting in a different area now. Both the boys and the girls were going to compete against eachother in the Battle of the Bands"Sasuke, so since you're the 'group leader' or something, why don't you take lead," Neji yawned.

"Yep, since you're forcing us to do this," Shikamaru sighed.

Naruto jumped up."HEY I'LL TAKE LEAD IF YOU GUYS WAN-"

"NO!" Everyone agreed.

"Okay, Sasuke, shoot." I glared at Mr. Chicken butt.

"Alright does anyone here actually possess any musical talent?"Sasuke asked. "I know Kiba can sing, but anyone else?"

"I can play the drums!" Naruto shouted.

"No, no you can't." Sasuke dismissed Naruto.

"NO REALLY I CAN!"

"Naru-"

"I'M LIKE A PRO-"

"NARUTO!" Sasuke's fist flew at Naruto's face.

"OW!"

"Naruto, you're not in this band." Sasuke pushed Naruto away. "Why don't you go join them?" he pointed at the girls.

"But i'm a guy!"

"Are you sure?" I laughed.

"Grr, fine, i'm leaving!"Naruto stormed off. " YOUR FACE IS UGLY!" He yelled.

"Okay. He's gone so now, anyone play any instruments?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah," Shikamaru reluctantly raised his hand. "Yes I actually do play the drums..." he admitted.

"Great we've got a singer and a drummer."

I decided to start actually being active. I hopped up. "Hooooold up. Hold up."

"Arf Arf!" Akamaru barked along.

"I never said i'd sing." I grinned at Sasuke. "I'm out." I started to walk away when I heard:

"Temari."

"Wha-" I spun around and glared at Sasuke. "What about Temari?"

Sasuke patted me on the head. "Girls only like nice, cute dogs. Dogs that do tricks. Not dogs that refuse to sing. Wait hold on dogs don't sing - okay what i'm trying to say is you sing - Temari loves you."

"Loves me?" I melted into a KIBA WONDERLAND with loads and LOADS of Temari's. "Keep talking." I sat and listened keenly.

"Ha ha you do realise that you just fully admitted you like Temari, right?" Shikamaru laughed.

"Nooooooo I didn't!" I shook my head until I felt dizzy. "You heard nothing," I said as I held up Akamaru, " or I release... the hound."

"Ok, ok." Shikamaru waved Akamaru away. "Neji, you play anything?"

"No." Neji said bluntly. I sensed a lie. We all glared at him. "I'm not lying I don't."

"We know you do." I closed in on Neji.

"Okay I play the triangle. There." Neji laughed.

"You sure?"

"Hn"

"Hn?"

"YES!"

"Yes?"

"NO! Wai-"

"What do you PLAY?"

"The GUITAR okay. The bass guitar. Geez why do we have to do this band thing? Clearly no one wants to do it."

"We need to beat the girls. For the sake of our pride." Sasuke announced. "Look at them over there, thinking they can beat us just like that!"

"Tenten really is acting cocky..." Neji thought aloud. "Oh and everyone else ha ha. Fine i'm in. But, Sasuke do you play anything?"

"Not at all."

We all did the anime style drop to the ground thing. "Then what do we do?!" We all yelled.

**Sakura's POV **

"Then what do we do?!" I heard the boys shout.

"HA they're already having problems! Meanwhile we've got this all figured out!" Ino laughed. "Shikamaru's suffering... IT'S HILARIOUS!"

We had decided that Ino and I would be lead singers, Ino also playing bass, Tenten would be our guitarist (she had always been great at playing a guitar.), Hinata would play piano (she'd known how to play it from 5 years old can you believe it?), Temari would play the drums (she liked the drums because she got to bash things.)

"Heyyyyyyy!" Naruto showed up out of nowhere. "Guys can I join your band?" He sat on the grass next to Hinata.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

I shook my head "Absolutely not."

"But why? I play drums!"

"We've got a drummer."

"There can be more than one-"

"No Naruto, there's only one drummer."

"B-but. Hinata-chaaaan, don't let Sakura do this!" Naruto pleaded. He cuddled Hinata.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata gasped. She looked like she'd forgotten how to breathe.

"You little- Hinata don't fall for his dirty tricks!" Ino whacked Naruto on his head.

"YOWWW!" Naruto released Hinata.

Hinata looked both relieved but sad, probably because Naruto wasn't hugging her anymore. "Sakura... why can't Naruto-kun stay?"

"Yay! Trust Hinata to fight my case! She's awesome!" Naruto laughed.

"Hinata..." I felt sorry, obviously she wanted him to stay, to spend time with him. She liked him after all. "Fine, Naruto you'll be our... tech guy."

Hinata mouthed 'thankyou' and laughed.

"Yes! What do I do?"

"You carry things. And fix things. Rule: No complaining or you get fired straight away."

"Okay thankyou Sakura-chan! Thankyou Hinata-chan. I'm so-"

"Rule 2: Be quiet at all times. Okay, we've all arranged to meet up at Temari's to rehearse."

"Got it dattebayo!"

Hinata and I waited for Kiba at the front gate. Hinata braided my hair while I sat on a ledge outside school.

"What's taking Kiba so long?" Hinata asked.

"Who knows?" I yawned.

"Hey Sakura, Hinata," a familiar voice said.

"Oh hello Neji-kun."

"Hi uhhh... would you... ask Tenten if she..."

"She..." my interest was peaked.

"Never mind!" Neji sprinted off.

"What was that all abou-"

"Sakuraaaaa! Hinataaaaa!" Tenten came dashing out of the school gates. "Did Neji come by here?"

"Yes, but Tenten why are you two acting so strange?" Hiinata asked.

"He - I -" Tenten blushed profusely. " It's nothing. See you tomorrow!" She ran off.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I yelled after her. Everyone was a weirdo today! Something had happened between those two...

"Sorry for the hold up!" Kiba arrived.

"Where were you Kiba?" We asked in unison.

"Kakashi-sensei randomly needed to talk to me. He knows about Akamaru!" Kiba laughed.

"Why are you laughing? Didn't he tell you off for bringing a pet into school?!"

Kiba shook his head. "Apparently Kakashi loves dogs! A lot. I mean, a LOT. He told me I could bring Akamaru but I just needed to hide him better. Kakashi-sensei's the best! Oh yeah and the boys are gonna win!"

"No we are! Hold on, Kiba I forgot to show you this..." I dug into my bag and took out my notebook and showed him my Temari drawing as a puppy.

Hinata held back laughter as Kiba drooled.

"Temari's cute isn't she?" I teased.

At that moment Temari walked by. "Temari's _so_ cute!" Kiba said and behind him Temari gasped. "Tema- TEMARI WAIT!" Temari was already running off giggling. Kiba turned to me and his aura suddenly turned cold. "Sakura..." I ran dragging Hinata with me.

About 2 hours later, Hinata and I headed over to Temari's.

"Hey Tenten, Temari. Is Ino here?"

"No, not... yet..." Temari looked deep in thought.

"Temari?"

"He he Kiba called me cute..." she sang.

"Oh that's what this is about!" Hinata giggled. "Temari if you know he said that why don't you just ask him out?" she asked.

"It's not easy! You wouldn't ask Naruto out, yet he's always _always _flirting with you." Temari teased.

"Wh-what? Flirting?!" Hinata became very flustered.

"It's true, he's either laying on you or hugging you," Tenten said.

The doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Temari called. She went to answer the door.

One of her brothers, Gaara walked by. "Oh, hi Gaara-kun!" I called.

He turned around. "Oh hello everyone... what are you doing?" he asked as his eyes scanned all the instruments we had out.

"We've formed a band!" Tenten explained.

Gaara looked intrigued. "A band? That's cool."

"Hey maybe after we rehearse a bit you can watch us perform! You'd be our first audience member!"

"Oh thanks!" he smiled which Gaara really didn't do much. "See you all later." he left.

"Hey everyone!" Ino showed up out of nowhere.

"Ino hello!" Hinata helped Ino with her things.

"Thanks."

"Hey, Ino we were just talking about how Naruto loves Hinata!"

"Sshh!" Hinata blushed.

"Oh yeah he really does!" Ino giggled!

"N-no you guys stop he-"

"Looooves you" I joined in.

"Sakura!" Hinata looked absolutely on the verge of flying into the sky.

"And you love him of course!" Temari sang. Guys lets do a singing exercise to get us warmed up!

Everyone started to sing "Hinata loves Naruto" repeatedly.

**Naruto's POV**

"Hey everyone the door was open so I just came in..." I walked through the passage and heard singing upstairs. "That's where they are!"

As I walked up I heard the singing clearer. I froze. They were singing "Hinata loves Naruto!"

**Hinata's POV**

"Would you stop! Oh no... Hello, Naruto-kun..." There at the door was Naruto. OH GOSH he heard ALL THAT? I felt I could die, and tried my hardest not to faint.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Okay I think we should all go get some... juice!" Temari suggested and everybody ran out. I tried to follow to get out of this super embarrassing situation but Ino grabbed my shoulders.

"Hinata you _will _thank us later," she promised and she twirled out of the room, tossing Naruto my way and slamming the door shut.

"AAAAH!" Naruto tripped and fell right over me. This was going so badly. We both fell to the floor.

"Ow!" He stopped himself from bashing into me. holding himself up with his hands. He was now on top of me. I literally froze. I couldn't move. _My life is oveeeer_

He stared into my eyes, and I couldn't help but stare into his. They were piercing blue, and seemed to stare into my soul, as if he could see into all my thoughts.

"Hinata..." Naruto closed in on me. What was he doing! His face was so close to mine! He was getting closer but then something seemed to click in his brain, he hopped back, and looked as flustered as I felt. He sat down."I- uh - dont't..."

"N-Naruto-kun..."

"Hinata-chan... I need to... tell you something." He murmured.

"Wh-what is it?" My heart had never beat this fast before.

"I -"

"Stop pushing! Geez!"

"I wanna see!"

"Hey STOP! Who's barging into me - STOP! AAAAGH" The door flew open and all the girls came tumbling in. "Oh heyyy... you two..." Ino laughed sheepishly.

Naruto eyebrows raised and I could practically see the steam coming out of his ears. "NOTHING!" He yelled and he abruptly stood up. "Let's start rehearsing..."

My face felt hot. I got up and sat at Temari's keyboard (she didn't have a real piano.)

"Ok... Let's rehearse then!" Ino agreed. 'What happened?!' she mouthed.

I shook my head. 'Nothing' I mouthed back.

"Well let's begin. Here I printed out sheet music for everyone."

**Kiba's POV**

"WHAT?!" Sasuke was on the phone to me and I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Oh, so here's how the conversation went:

"Hello?"

"Hey Kiba"

"Sasuke, what's up?"

"Our band. We seriously need help."

"Yeah, no kidding. What should we do?"

"Well I have an idea..."

"Ok go ahead."

"Where's Sakura right now?"

"At rehearsal, why?"

"Where's the rehearsal?"

"...Temari's house... _why?_"

"Why? Because the girls know exactly what they're doing. We're going to spy on them so we get an idea of how to actually do this band thing. Get it?"

"B-but... spying?! That's -"

"We have to, to make sure we win!"

"That's cheating..." I did feel an urge to do it though... Temari being at home, he really wanted to see that... "Okay, fine. If it's for the sake of our band... If you insist... If we must... then we'll do it."

"Yeah... For the sake of our band, right Kiba?"

"R-right yeah. Sure. We'll meet up at mine."

"When?"

"Right now."

And so Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Akamaru and I stood outside Temari's house.

"Now what do we do?!" I asked, very scared of getting caught in the act.

"Kiba, you're the love interest so we're counting on you!" Sasuke said.

"Love interest? What?"

"Temari likes you. We'll use that."

"Wh-what?! No she - wait you mean she does - no wait"

"Shut up and listen. Pass Akamaru, it's better if he stays here."

"I - yeah fine" I decided not to argue so I nosed Akamaru and gave him to Sasuke.

"Here." Sasuke shoved a coat into Kiba's hands. "What's this - hey this is Hinata's."

"Yep, we grabbed it at your house, hope you don't mind, he he" Shikamaru laughed.

"Okay so what do I do?"

"Go in there and pretend you need to give it to Hinata. Temari will probably want you to stay. If she doesn't, stay anyway. Then you'll be our source of info. Here's your walkie-talkie."

"Walkie-talkie?! Don't you think this is a bit far-"

"No we need to win!" Neji pushed me towards Temari's front door. I gulped, braced myself, and then knocked. I heard a voice say "Coming! One sec!" It was Temari's voice. The door swung open, startling me. Temari appeared in the doorway.

"K-Kiba?" she looked flustered.

"U-uhhh... Yes hi Temari! How are you?"

"I... what are you doing here?"

"I'm a spy - wait no - Me need - I - I need to give Hinata her coat. That's it."

"Oh okay... well Kiba-kun come in..." Temari turned quiet. Crap I was actually entering her house right now! I just needed to calm down. Caaaaalm doooown.

"Wow so your house is cool Temari... -chan."

"Oh thankyou...Hinata's upstairs, follow me." I followed her up the stairs and remembered to breathe so that was good.

"WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?!" Sakura shouted.

"I'm a spy-iral. Spiiiiral. Here to give Hinata her coat.

"What coat, Kiba?" Hinata asked suspiciously. "It's sunny and warm today..."

"That's - _That _is what they want you _to _think_._The weather is very unpredictable these days ha ha ha... ha." I'd only been here for 2 minutes and i'd already blown it.

"Kiba-kun are you... okay?" Temari asked.

"I am a spy- spiralllll damn it! No - Yes. I'm okay I hate lying to you!"

"Kiba?!" Temari looked worried. She put her hand on my forehead, and I felt myself blushing hard. "You're hot - I mean - I mean your temperature..."

"Yeah, yes I... Temari can I use your bathroom?"

"Oh um yeah first door on the right..."

I threw Hinata her coat and dashed away. WHAT WAS I DOING? It seemed I couldn't function around Temari, and without Akamaru. I was freaking out. I closed the bathroom door and fumbled through my pockets for my walkie-talkie. _Wait walkie-talkies never work I'll just call._

"Hey, Sasuke!"

"What, what is it?"

"I'm in but I have no idea what i'm doing! Everyone seems suspicious. Temari even thinks i'm ill! Or crazy."

"Use that! Make Temari feel sorry for you and take care of you!" Shikamaru suggested through the phone.

"What?!"

"DO IT!" Shikamaru, Sasuke and Neji shouted.

"Woah woah ok ok. I'll do that and what'll you guys do? How are you gonna spy?"

"We're not, you are the spy. You do all the work then report back."

"Wha-"

"See ya!" Sasuke hung up on me.

Great. Just great. Time to pretend to have the plague.

**Temari's POV**

I sat on the top of the stairs, waiting for Kiba. Kiba was actually, physically in my house. But why was he acting so weird? _He had a temperature so he must be sick..._

My thoughts were interrupted by a "Teeeemariiii-chaaan!" Kiba ran down the hallway towards me. "I don't feel very well!" He groaned.

"Kiba what's wrong, buddy?" Kiba fell into my arms. "Kiba?!"

"Take care of me, Temari-chan..." He closed his eyes.

"K-Kiba?! Are you alive!"

He smirked. "Yes."

"You aren't actually ill, are you."

"Nope. Well I tried. I'll just leave then-"

"No wait! I want you to stay! Please."

"I guess, if you insist..."

**Naruto's POV**

"Ugggh what's taking Temari so loong!" Ino moaned.

"She's probably kissing Kiba or whatever. Bleurgh." Sakura made a gagging noise

"Aww okay if it's for love then we'll have to wait," Ino sighed dreamily.

I was so bored. And at times like this I would talk to Hinata but she... I was way too embarrassed to. I decided to just go mess around with the drums since Temari wasn't around. I sat at the drum set and picked up the sticks. I started to play, but accidentally tossed one of the drumsticks to the side somewhere. Where did it go... I started to crawl on the floor my eyes scanning the ground for the missing stick. Something furry came into view. What is it? It's sooo fluffy.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

"Huh - OW!" I abruptly got up and bashed my head on something - the keyboard - the furry thing was Hinata's boot. " I'm so sorry I was just trying to find my drumstick - oh there it is..." The drumstick was behind Hinata.

"Oh... here." Hinata went to get it for me and held it out. I took it, touching her hands for a long second before I took it. Was she blushing? Well, I sure was.

"Thanks." I smiled at her and then walked back over to the drums. Phew, it was hard to even show my face to her after what happened before.

**Temari's POV**

"Guys, Kiba will be here as an audience member okay?"

"No-" Ino stopped Sakura from speaking by holding a hand over her mouth. "Mmhn?!"

"Sssh. Ok Temari, Kiba can stay, just make sure he doesn't misbehave," Ino winked and mouthed 'love'.

"Thankyou! Kiba sit over here okay. And ssh, or you have to go home, got it?"

"Mm-hmm, got it Temari-chan!"

I almost melted when he said that because he was all childlike and cute. I laughed quietly.

We rehearsed for the next hour or so, and I was glad I wasn't the one singing, because Kiba was looking at me a lot even though the drummer is stationed at the back. Gaara came to join the audience, and it seemed he got along really well with Kiba. Great! Now my brother likes my future husband! I wondered where my other brother Kankurou was. He needed to meet Kiba too - _oh who am I kidding we're not even dating yet..._

We stopped rehearsing when we heard continuous barking from outside.

"What is that dog doing out there? Maybe we should check it out."

**Kiba's POV**

Some guy, I think it was Temari's brother, came and sat next to me, but at a distance. I scooted over to him.

"Oh hey, I'm Kiba, Temari's friend, nice to meet you," I held out my hand.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Gaara, Temari's brother." He shook my hand and smiled.

"Wow cool, you painted around your eyes it looks awesome!"

"R-really?"

"Yeah I like war paint too, see?" I pointed to my red wolf fangs on my face. "People made fun of me a lot in the past but I think it's cool!" I grinned.

"Yeah, great!" Gaara looked very happy. I liked him. Great, because I really wanted to get along with Temari's family. Gaara was cool and - wait, was that barking, outside?

"What is that dog doing out there? Maybe we should check it out." Ino said.

The barking was Akamaru! He was going to blow our cover, and Temari was going to hate me!

"No, guys forget the dog, keep rehearsing, you sound great! Keep rehearsing, did I mention you sound great?!"

"Wait, everybody quiet please," Hinata said. "That's Akamaru's bark!"

"It is! And Akamaru's not with Kiba! Maybe he's locked out, poor thing!" Sakura ran out of the room and downstairs.

"No wait, Sakura! Ohhhh no." I ran after her but she was already at the door holding Sasuke by the collar of his shirt.

"It's not what it looks like," Sasuke tried to convince Sakura.

"Are you spying on us?!"

"See that's what it looks like. But that's not what it is."

Sakura knelt down to Sasuke's level. "You are going to be killed. By me. PAINFULLY."

"Kiba your dog kept crying for you! He blew our cover!" Shikamaru whined. Akamaru barked and jumped into my arms.

"Aw buddy, we'll never part again!" I cried. It was a very emotional moment up until I got, you know, punched in the gut by Temari.

"Kiba. I enjoyed your stay, now let me show you something. THE DOOR. Bye now!" She winked and blew a kiss. "We'll beat your sorry butts in two days in the battle of the bands."

Sasuke, Shikamaru and Neji decided to run away before facing any concequences. Sakura and the rest of the girls, except Temari went back upstairs.

"Temari, just so you know, I was forced into this whole spy thing."

"Yeah, that's probably why you kept saying you were a spiral. It makes sense now. Hey, Kiba,"

"Yeah?"

"I can't wait to hear you sing on stage. Don't tell the others this but i'm secretly rooting for you all the way. Good luck!"

"Thankyou Temari. Good luck to you too. Before I go though, do you have any ice? I deserved the punch completely, but it still feels like my stomach won't be able to digest anything ever again."

"He he sorry about that." She went to the kitchen, then hurried back with a pack of ice. "Here. Um Kiba... today I heard you say..."

"That you were cute? Yeah, I uhh can't hide that. You really are cute. Anyway good luck with everything!"

"A-and you. Have a safe journey home, Kiba, Akamaru."

"Bye cutie," I said and walked away. Wow, cutie? That was pretty brave of me! Maybe we could get somewhere, Temari and I.

**Normal POV**

Two days had passed, and this was it. This evening the Battle of the Bands would take place. So the girls (and Naruto) decided to fit in just one more rehearsal.

"Okay everyone," Ino said, quieter then usual. "Huh? Okay, everyone," her voice started to crack.

"Ino? Need some water, Tenten asked.

"Yes please. God what's wrong with my voice? My throat is kind of - really sore!"

"Oh no are you losing your voice?!" Naruto said.

"I think I am," Ino was so quiet thet time that she could barely be heard.

"No. NO NO NO NO. We need two singers. TWO singers! Ino can't so... can anyone else sing here? Hinata i've heard you sing before!" Sakura exclaimed.

Hinata shook her head. "Please don't make me sing, it's bad enough that i have to perform on a real stage..."

"Ok anyone else."

"I sound like a dead cat when I sing," Tenten admitted.

"Same here..." Naruto said sheepishly.

"Temari?" Sakura looked at Temari intently.

"I - okay for the good of the band I will sing. I've been told I'm good at singing but I don't think I'm that great..."

"Temari, you're a life saver!" Hinata laughed.

"But if i'm singing, I can't play drums. It's too difficult."

"I think we all know. I think we know who our saviour is right now." Naruto stepped forward, as if he were a god who stepped down to earth.

Sakura grabbed Naruto's shoulders. "Naruto, tell me the truth. Are you any good at the drums?"

"Yes. I'm not good at anything really but I promise you i'm good on the drums."

"Okay, let's rehearse. Ino you can't sing but you'll still be playing bass."

Over in Kiba's house, the boys had finished up their rehearsal. Sasuke had actually learnt his part on the electric guitar, so it was all good. Suprisingly everything was going to plan! The boys were ready to perform.

* * *

_**Are you ready for Battle of the Bands? It's in the next chapter folks. See ya then.**_

**_Sakura: We are going to win dammit!_**

**Kiba: In your dreams HA**

**Naruto: I think we know. I think we all know who's the star of the show here.**

_**I give up. Well byeee :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Here it is... What you've been waiting for... THE BATTLE OF THE BANDS. Seriously grab your damn nachos and what the heck maybe even some candy floss. Because stuff's about to go down.**_

**Naruto: We'll win**

**Sasuke: Nope**

**Sakura: What was that?**

**Sasuke: Sorry Sakura, I like your hair, you'll win for sure. Your clothes are nice.**

**Sakura: That's what I thought.**

**Sasuke: We'll win though *dashes away***

**Sakura: That's right you better run.**

_**Forget those guys...Enjoy the show!**_

**Sakura's POV**

"Next up the band 'Ninjas of LOVE'" Kakashi announced, and some random band came onto the stage.

We stood backstage."Why did Kakashi even get the job of announcing acts? He's a lazy piece of crap." I laughed. I'm surprised he was even on time for the show!"

"Yeah..." Temari seemed distant.

"Temari? Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm just really super nervous that I have to sing in front of people."

"Kiba?"

"Yes that was the people I was referring to."

"Hey at least you aren't singing solo, i'll be singing too!" I reassured Temari.

"I guess that's better... It's okay these are just pre-show jitters."

"Oh my god, Kiba looks like he's having a little more than 'pre-show jitters', just look at the poor guy!" Kiba sat in the corner hugging Akamaru. He looked terrified.

"Poor thing... I'll go talk to him." Temari walked over to Kiba.

"Sakura," Sasuke called.

"Yeah, hey Sasuke."

"You afraid to lose tonight?" He taunted.

"Nope, not one bit actually. We've actually chosen the perfect song. You'll definetely love it, Sasuke-kun." I winked at him.

He cocked an eyebrow and said, "We'll see about that." He backed away into the darkness, and I burst out laughing.

"Wow, these guys are really good!" Hinata exclaimed. "We're up against a lot."

"But we'll win!" I laughed.

"Yeah!" Naruto agreed.

**Temari's POV**

"Kiba-kun." I walked over to Kiba and sat next to him. His head was inside his hood. He hugged his knees, and he seemed so scared.

"Unngh" he made a weird, muffled noise into his knees.

"Kiba, there's no reason to be so scared," I said. He looked at me with a 'seriously?' look. "Okay fine I understand why you're worried, because i'm not gonna lie, I feel like i'm going to throw up. But it's okay, because you are excellent at singing, Kiba!"

"I don't want to, Temariiii. Besides, you don't know what it's like. The lead singer has to be in the front up in everybody's faces, and I can't handle that."

"Kiba i'm singing too."

"What?"

"Yes I am. But Sakura's is singing with me so I guess my case isn't as scary as yours. But hey, when you're out there why don't you just think of me, in the audience rooting for you? Would that help at all?"

"Well if I thought about you i'd get even more butterflies... forget I said that."

"Okay Kiba, i'll give you a hug, and that will prepare you," I hugged Kiba and he hugged me back. I pulled away, reluctantly after a while. "Better?"

"Yeah a lot. Thankyou, Temari, you're honestly the best!"

I felt my face go hot. "Ha ha, well i'm gonna go over there now, see ya!" I got up and walked over to Sakura. "Sakura I think i'm ready now."

"The hug helped," Sakura teased.

"Wh-what hug..."

"And now, 'Name' that's right, they named themselves 'Name!' So give it up fooooor NAME!"

"Pfft who's dumb enough to name their band name?" I laughed.

"That's us," Kiba said.

"O-oh well, sorry about that ha ha ha!" Sakura and I couldn't stop laughing. "Good luck Kiba!" I called after him.

_**(A/N Yo it's me so I decided to use two songs from anime that I thought were cute. I don't own them obviously. This first song will be Parallel (Show Me The Way) from the anime Bakuman by Fumiya Sashida. I recommend you listen to it while you read this part it's such a cute song!)**_

I watched as Kiba, Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru set up their things. They had no pianist so I guess they were using a recording or whatever. Kiba looked so anxious. He looked at me. I gave him a double thumbs up and smiled the biggest smile I could. I mouthed 'Good luck Kiba!' and he nodded. The music started, and wow all the instruments sounded way too cool! After the intro Kiba started to sing. His voice was so smooth and soft and I felt like I could listen to him all day. It appeared as if he was singing to me. He kept looking back at me and I stood there speechless. The end of the song came far too quickly, and I was disapointed when Kiba stopped singing. I felt like it was time to lie on a cloud but we were up next... oh no... we were actually up next.

The boys came back from their performance.

"Wow that was pretty good, I must admit," Sakura said.

"Oh that was amazing, everyone!" I laughed. I walked over to Kiba. "You were so amazing, Kiba!"

"Thanks, if it weren't for you I would've been crying on the floor through that."

"He he... oh no i'm up now."

"You'll do great, oh I can't wait to hear the song!" Kiba grinned.

"And, finally, the final act of the night, the last, but not least, 'Kiss!' are performing!" Kakashi-sensei announced. I gulped.

**Sakura's POV**

"Sakura good luck, you're gonna need it," Sasuke taunted.

"Hmm ha ha not likely. Sasuke, make sure you don't cry when you lose, kay?"

"Kay, but it's okay because I won't lose Haruno."

"Uchiha." I winked and walked out on stage. I hoped, really hoped I wouldn't mess up.

_**(A/N This song is 'Sakura Kiss' from Ouran Highschool Host Club. (the original japanese version) by Chieco Kawabe. Ahhh, Ahhh see what I did there?)**_

I took a deep breath as the music began to play. Here goes nothing.

**Sasuke's POV**

Sakura looked stunning in the spotlight, and although I didn't say, I was looking forward to hearing her sing. Hey, was that Naruto on the drums? Huh, maybe he wasn't lying about that. The music started to play and the girls (except for Ino) sang the words "Kiss kiss fall in love," and Sakura winked at me. I tried my hardest not to blush, but my efforts weren't too successful. In the chorus, Sakura sang "Sakura Kiss" with the most smug smirk on her face that I just wanted to go up there and slap her.

**Kiba's POV**

Huh, Naruto could actually play the drums. Wow, he was actually pretty good at it. Oh wow, Temari looked so cute up there. She really sang beautifully, and I just felt like listening to her all day. Whenever she looked at me she seemed to blush and then look somewhere else. My heart hurt. No seriously I needed a checkup what was happening.

**Sakura's POV**

"Maybe your my love," I sang, and I looked at Sasuke, and felt like these words really did apply to him. I certainly did like him. Like like him. I continued to sing, and when the performance ended, I sighed with relief.

"Wooo that was exhausting!" Temari yawned, as we walked backstage. Ino nodded and Tenten groaned. Hinata and Naruto just stood there, unable to talk... yeah that was our fault a bit wasn't it?

"Yep." I glared at Sasuke. "So... my choice of song was smart, right?"

"No-"

"Don't even try to deny it."

"Fine. I hate to say it but I think you may just -"

"Win?"

"Nah I was gonna go with LOSE."

"We. Will. See. Uchiha."

**Normal POV**

"OOOOOkay the two finalists are... 'Name' and 'Kiss' who would've thought?!" Kakashi laughed. Both bands came onto the stage.

"Alright, the winners, of this years BATTLE OF THE BANDS IS_**: *insert drumroll here* **_...-"

"JUST SAY IT ALREADY" An audience member yelled.

"KISS! The judges said what really won them over was the amazing beat that the drummer produced!" Kakashi announced, "Alright, bye, i'm off the clock." He dropped the mic and left. Trust Kakashi to do that sort of thing.

"Wow, if you were in our group we may have won." Sasuke admitted to Naruto.

"I think we all know. I think we all know who's always right. In every situation. Every situation."

"Don't push it,dobe."

"Yay we won!" Tenten hopped up and cheered. "Sorry Neji, but this was fate."

"Tenten... be quiet..." Neji muttered.

Ino gave Shikamaru a look like - 'Ha ha I won, loser.'

"Jeez even when you can't speak I get a headache." He sighed.

Hinata and Naruto tried to high five but Hinata's hand missed, and met with Naruto's face instead. "Sorry!"

"It's okay, Hinata." They both blushed and looked away from eachother.

Sakura smirked.

"No." Sasuke shook his head.

Sakura smirk grew.

"Don't"

"We"

"Stop it"

"Won"

"Sakura!"

"Kiba I'm sorry you didn't win but you were so great up there!" Temari smiled.

"Well done for winning Temari, I didn't know you could sing like that!" Kiba looked at Temari with awe.

"Well now you do... cutie." she walked away, blushing like crazy.

**Sakura's POV**

I knocked at Kiba's door.

"Come in," he called.

"Hey Kiba, Mom said to come down, she and Dad are leaving soon."

"Ok one sec."

My parents were leaving for a trip to some random place. They deserved a holiday I guess.

"Kiba can I come in," Hinata asked.

"Yeah,"

"Sakura, Kiba, I wanted to ask something." she said.

"What is it Hinata?" I asked.

"Well I thought, since Mom and Dad aren't going to be here we could ask to invite our friends over for like, a real sleepover."

"Hey that's actually a great idea!" Kiba agreed.

"But..." I started to say.

"What is it?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know it's just that there are loads of Boys in our group and what if Mom gets suspicious and stuff..."

"Yes that's true, good point," Hinata thought hard. "Ah I know! Kiba can ask if he can invite his friends, all the boys, and Sakura and I can ask if we can invite our friends, all the girls!"

"That's good! She'll assume that we'll stay separate or they'll come on different days! Great let's go ask!" Kiba hopped up, with Akamaru on his head. We all dashed downstairs.

"Hi Mom, Hi Dad!" Kiba greeted. "Can I... help you with the bags?"

"Yes please, dear," Mom said. Kiba loaded the car with the bags. "Mom, Dad could I invite some friends to stay around tonight? I'm really bored so it would be great if they could."

"Oh, well as long as you don't make a mess or anything like that, go ahead." Mom said.

"Oh Oh, Hinata and I want to invite our friends sometime this week too! Please."

"Okay that's fine, girls," Dad said.

They soon left and we were so happy.

"Yay my first sleepover with Konoha High friends!" I cheered as I got out my phone. "Let's call everyone to come. We'll phone the girls, you phone the boys."

"Could I call Temari?" Kiba asked, blushing tomato red.

"Of course!" Hinata laughed. "Sakura would you like to call Sasuke?"

"What why would you think that? Me, Sasuke? Whaaaaaat?"

"Just call Sasuke," Kiba said.

"Fine. Say 3'o'clock okay?"

"Yep."

First I called Tenten. I needed to ask her something.

"Hey Sakura what's up?"

"Tenten hi, do you wanna come round to mine today? We're having a big sleepover!"

"Oh yeah i'd love to, thanks!"

"Um Tenten, what the heck happened between you and Neji the other day, seriously you amd him were so strange."

"S-strange? No no nothing happened at all..."

"Tenten if you don't tell me now, you'll still have to tell me later."

"Pftt yeah you wish. What time should I be over there?"

"Is 3:00 good?"

"Yeah 3:00's good. See you," Tenten hung up.

Now I had to call Sasuke. Great. I reluctantly dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Sasuke-kun, hi it's Sakura," I said shyly.

"Sakura? Hi. Hi! Hi."

"Hi. Oh, that's right, what I was actually going to ask you is um, we're having a sleepover today, so I was wondering if you'd like to come maybe."

"Yeah sure. Will it be fun Sakura?"

"Yes I promise," I laughed. "It'll start around 3:00, okay?"

"Okay see you there." The call ended.

"Phew... that was scary..." I sighed, and went to check up with Hinata.

**Kiba's POV**

I had called all the guys, so it was time to call Temari.

"Hello?"

"H- Hi Temari."

"Is that Kiba?"

"Oh yeah it is I guess I should have had said that to begin with heh heh."

"S-so Kiba-kun, what do you need."

"You. Wait that came out wrong I mean - okay here's the thing I wanted to say - do you wanna come over for a sleepover? We've invited the others too."

"Oh, wow yeah, yes i'd love to - I mean i'd like to... what time should I be there?"

"Oh 3:00 should be fine."

"K - iba - I - an't - hear you - ou're - breaking up - see - ou - there - I - uess - I'm - hanging - p - now" The line got cut.

Yes, I couldn't believe it, Temari would be staying over at my house today!

"Aaahhh life is good," I sighed as I lay down on the livingroom sofa. "Happy..."

"So I take it that Temari is coming then," Hinata giggled.

"Yep. Naruto's coming too, but he seemed a little awkward... Did something happen between you two..." I asked. I gestured for Hinata to sit next to me. She sat.

"Well, he sort of... W-well he - we almost... kissed."

"No way! That's great!"

Hinata blushed. "B-but he stopped because everyone was watching and..." She sighed.

"Hmm... You should sort that out, you don't wanna be awkward forever do you?" I pointed out.

"I suppose... Thankyou Kiba."

"No problem, Sis!"

Sakura came down the stairs. "Okay, everyone one's invited. And it's almost 1:00 so we have about two hours to get ready. "It's already super clean in here so we don't really have to do anything, and we have loads of food stored so we can just chill out."

"Yeah," I agreed.

It was now around 2'o'clock, and I was feeding Akamaru his treats when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it, it's probably a package!"

"Why what did you order?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing..." I ran downstairs, and opened the door. "Temari?"

"Hi Kiba."

"Oh, you're an hour early."

"What?! An hour! Oh but I thought you said 2:00! Probably because the connection was so bad..."

"Oh well, come in anyway, I'm actually kind of glad you came because i'm dead bored."

"Oh... i'm glad that you're glad," Temari giggled.

"Yoooo Sakura, Hinataaa, Temari's here!" I called. "Temari, come in," I guided her into the house.

"Wow it's super tidy in here!"

"Thanks!"

"Hey, Temari, you're like, a whole hour early!" Sakura came downstairs and Hinata followed.

"Hello Temari!"

"Hi guys, sorry i'm too early, it's just that the phone connection was bad so I didn't hear the time right... He he he..." Temari said sheepishly.

"Don't worry! It's great you're here!" Hinata hopped to Temari.

"So whaddya wanna do?" I asked her.

Hinata walked over to the kitchen and when she came back she gasped, "Sakura we don't actually have much food!"

"What?" Sakura went to go check. "Oh snap, you're right. Whoops..."

"Well how about we go shopping? We've got an hour to kill," I suggested. "Temari? How about it?"

"Oh okay i'm happy with that," she confirmed.

"Great okay let's go!" Sakura said.

"I'll go get the car keys," I said as I went to go get them. "Temariii,"

"Yes?"

"While I drive i'll trust you to hold Akamaru," I said.

"Really? Wow, such an honor," Temari laughed as I handed her Akamaru. He really seemed to like her too.

We headed out to the car.

In the car, Temari and I talked a lot. I learned a ton more about what she liked and I hoped she'd learned more about me too. Oh-ho-ho and when I next could I would _so _kill Sakura. She was in the back of the car making kissy faces and love hearts in the mirror so I could see. I tried not to blush, but who knew if it worked or not. I hoped so much that Temari couldn't see her doing those things. She kept mouthing: 'Love' and 'You two should kiss right now!'

"Hey hey hey Sakura," I said. "No one likes you"

**Temari's POV**

We had reached the shopping center, and Kiba had gone to get a shopping trolley. Gosh that car ride was both fun and embarrasing. Sakura was making embarrasing gestures and stuff to annoy me, and I really hoped Kiba didn't see it in the mirror too.

"Sakura! Why were you doing that?! Kiba could've seen! Why would you do that to me?"

"Wha- Ohhh, you thought-"

"Sakura!" Hinata elbowed Sakura. "Yes she was doing that to you... and not to _anyone _else."

"Oh yes I was, ha ha"

"What if Kiba saw?!"

I could've sworn Sakura said: "Oh trust me he did."

"What?"

"What?"

"You just said-"

"Heyyy!" Kiba returned, rolling in on his trolley as if it were a scooter. "I'm back."

"No one missed you. Or cares."

"Ha _ha_. Sakura I am _so _going to kill you."

"Oh? Why's that, Kiba?"

"Oh you _know_."

"No no I don't."

"Ha ha maybe we should start shopping, huh?" Hinata laughed.

"Okay let's split up, we'll get the stuff faster," Kiba suggested.

"You and Temari can be together!" Hinata exclaimed. "No reason, just be together." She and Sakura walked away.

"Oh, I guess it's us then," I gestured to Kiba, " Come on let's go,"

"Yeah," Kiba rolled over and we browsed the shelves.

"What are you doing?" I giggled.

"I'm rollin'. Here try it its fun," He got off the trolley.

"Oh, okay..." I put my feet on the bottom metal bar of the trolley.

"Now move yourself down with your foot, like a scooter."

"Okay," i did so, and went rolling down the aisle. "Ah! This is fun!"

"Hey let's play a game, I'll push you and when you spot something on the list, i'll roll you over to it."

"Okay! Just don't go too fast, yeah?"

"Ok... HOLD ON TIGHT!" Kiba went zooming. Good thing this place didn't have many people in it, because we were making loads of noise.

"Too fast!" I held on tight to Akamaru and felt like I was about to fall off but Kiba was holding me there, so I felt safe.

"Temari, you can't handle it? I thought you were stronger than that!"

"Ohhh damn right I am, you can go faster and I wouldn't caa- aaahh!" He went faster. I could just feel him smirking behind me like a little -

"Hey, Temari, you keeping watch up there?"

"Yeah there's the chocolate!"

"Okay, i'm not stopping, let's see how skilled you are!"

I grabbed the chocolate with ease while we were still moving. "Never doubt me Kiba." Hanging out with Kiba always _always _made my day.

**Sakura's POV**

"We've pretty much got everything now." Hinata pointed out. "Oh Sakura, what a stroke of luck!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Turn around."

I turned and there was a dark-haired guy looking at the wide selection of tomatoes in the fruit and vegetables section of the store. Hinata went off into another isle and winked at me. I walked over to him, but he was so engaged in browsing the tomatoes he didn't realise I was there.

"Sasuke-kun, found the perfect tomato yet?"

"Not yet - oh, Sakura?! What are you doing here?" He turned his attention away from the tomatoes to me. Oh great, now I couldn't stop looking into those dark eyes of his.

"We're just getting some last minute shopping done, because our house has nothing. Kiba, Temari and Hinata are with us. We drove here in a car and Temari and Kiba wouldn't shut up, seriously."

"Wow. I bet you were teasing them about it."

"How did you know?"

"Because I know you."

"Sasuke, did you drive here too?"

"Hn. Hey I was actually gonna drive over to yours after this. Do you wanna ride?"

"A r-ride in your car?"

"Yeah."

I felt blood rushing to my cheeks. Me and him in the same car? Together? The idea made my stomach feel strange. "I mean, yeah I guess, I'll just - you pay for your tomatoes and I'll just go tell Kiba."

"Sure." He smiled the most beautiful smile I had ever seen, and _wow _the boy didn't smile much but when he did the butterflies inside went haywire. "You okay?" He asked, bringing me back to reality.

"Y-Yep sorry I was just daydreaming, see ya," I rushed off, to find Kiba, and a few minutes later, to my surprise, a trolley whizzed by. It was Temari and Kiba messing about. I caught up with them, eventually.

"YO KIBA SLOW THE HELL DOWN!"

"Wha- Sakura always has to ruin the fun..." Kiba whined as he slowed down.

"What do you need?" Temari asked, just casually standing on a trolley, with Akamaru on her head.

"W-well I bumped into Sasuke and-"

"Ah, Sasuke," Kiba and Temari said in unison.

"Yeah and he wants me to go in his car back home, so yeah I just wanna tell you to hurry up so we can all leave together."

Kiba and Temari looked at each other knowingly.

"Hold on," Kiba started. "As a protective brother,"

"And a loving friend," Temari added.

"We need to know you aren't going to go too far with Sasuke. Not too much mwah mwah okay?" Kiba's smirk killed me inside.

"Your taunts won't work on me," I lied. "I'm going to be at the till with Hinata and Sasuke, so bye. Jeez you two are so annoying I can't even imagine life when you become a couple, and you're gonna start dating real soon... I better get ready," I sighed as I walked away.

"B-but" Temari stammered.

"We aren't-" Kiba stuttered. Akamaru barked.

"Look how close you two are on that trolley, Kiba's hands are literally around your hips..."

"I-It isn't like that!" Temari looked on the verge of turning into a ball of fire.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU SAKURA and we'll be at the till in five minutes." Kiba resumed pushing the trolley again.

We had met up and then Sasuke and I walked over to his car. I helped him carry his 2 crates of tomatoes to his car. My heart kept beating, and since we were alone I had to constantly think of a new thing to say, or it would be silence, and then i'd seem boring, and then Sasuke would hate me, and then i'd die all alone.

"So Sakura, you've been at Konoha a whole week or so now, so how is it?"

"Yeah it's awesome! I'm really lucky to have been put in such great classes... and it's great that in home room I get to sit with you. Kakashi's really lazy, but really cool. And the whole school is really great! It's big but easy to navigate, I guess."

"Konoha seems to have got a lot more interesting now that you're here."

"Really?" I blushed at the compliment. "How so?"

"Yeah. Kakashi is actually trying a bit better to be a teacher, and relationships are flying all over the place!"

"No kidding. You know Hinata and Naruto apparantly almost kissed! Crazy. And Kiba and Temari won't stop flirting."

Sasuke finished loading the tomato crates into his car, and opened the car door for me. I got in. He got in too. His car smelled like him. I tried to buckle myself in but I was too nervous and I couldn't do it.

Sasuke laughed. "Need help?"

"Yes please." He leaned over me and buckled me in. I concentrated on breathing. "Thankyou." He was so - and I - and we - this was going to be a long day...

**Sasuke's POV**

I got into the car. Next to me, Sakura found it really found it difficult to buckle herself in and I couldn't help but laugh. It was so out of character for me to to think something like this, but she was really cute and innocent at times, and then so cocky and teasing at other times.

"Need help?" I asked.

Her face went crimson - or was that just my imagination? "Yes please." she said quietly. I leaned over and she smelled really good - what the hell just do the buckle. I withdrew back to my seat. I started up the car, and started driving. I heard a small laugh come from beside me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Oh, I just always find it amusing when someone my age drives. We all seem too young."

"I am excellent at driving," I bragged.

"Really?" she teased.

"Damn you Sakura."

She laughed. I couldn't explain it but that laugh made me kind of fluttery - is that a feeling?

The end of the drive came far too quickly, and I was kind of sad that we had to stop being alone now, but I was pretty excited to see her house, and more importantly her room. I wondered if it was tidy or messy, tomboyish or girly. I didn't know why but I felt compelled to learn more about Sakura.

"Oh we're here, already?" Sakura kept fidgeting.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I just, I'm a bit nervous. I've never ever had a sleepover with girls _and _boys before..."

"Well if if makes you feel any better, i've never either..."

Sakura laughed and looked at me. I was drawn to her bright eyes. "I enjoyed the ride Sasuke-kun." She smiled and I smiled and why did I smile? I never smile.

"Okay let's go," she said and I snapped out of it.

**Sakura's POV**

We had reached my house and I was so nervous. Sasuke, here, overnight? What was I thinking? Kiba, Temari and Hinata had also reached home, so we all stood at the door. Kiba opened it and we went in.

"Pretty cool house," Sasuke said.

"Thanks," Kiba said. "I try."

"Idiot, that's not how to respond to a compliment," I flicked Kiba in the forehead.

"Ow. Touchy." Temari placed Akamaru's paw on his forehead.

"Okay the others'll be here soon so everyone just make yourself at home-" I heard the doorbell ring.

**Hinata's POV**

The doorbell rang. "Coming," I called, and went to answer the door. I opened the door and Neji and Shikamaru were at the door.

"Hey, Hinata," Shikamaru saluted, and I waved him in.

"Hinata, hi how you doing?" Neji came in too.

"I'm fine thankyou," I smiled and then that's when he appeared in the doorway. Naruto...

"N-Naruto-kun hi..."

"O-Oh, h-hey Hinata-chan..." Naruto stammered.

"How are-" We both said in unison.

"I-"

"You go first-" We said again. I looked at the floor.

"Come in, Naruto-kun."

"Yeah, thanks." He went in and I breathed again. I shut the door but then it rang again. I opened it again. "Oh Tenten, hello!"

"Hinata, hey, sorry if i'm a bit late," she came in. "Ah, you're house is as nice as always."

"Yeah it's nice, right?" Sasuke agreed.

I shut the door again, and sat with everyone who were all in the livingroom.

"Yay! This'll be so much fun!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Hey and just look who isn't here yet..." Neji said.

"Ino-pig."Sakura sighed. "I bet you any money she's late because she was deciding what to wear."

"You're on. I bet you one tomato," Sasuke laughed.

"What is it that you love so much about tomatoes?" Sakura asked.

"What is it that you don't?"

"You're so annoying."

"Ditto."

Sasuke and Sakura sure were cute togeher. I wished I could speak to Naruto with the ease that Sakura talked to her crush with, but I just couldn't. Especially because Naruto and I almost kissed the other day. I kept catching his eye and I swear I couldn't handle the extra awkwardness thrust upon me. I needed to leave somehow so I could breathe.

"I'm just going to go get something, one minute." I hurried upstairs to my room and collapsed on my bed. I was in a safe zone now. I couldn't stop thinking about Naruto. His blue eyes. His blonde hair. His brilliant smile, and his amazing laugh...

**Sakura's POV**

"Uhh Tenten needs to come with me," I announced.

"I do?"

"Yep," I dragged Tenten to the Kitchen. "You have to tell me what happened with Neji!" I insisted.

"Ugh no."

"Yes."

"No."

"Losersayswhat."

"What?"

"Ha I win so tell meee!"

"Fine..." she said in a hushed tone. "I'll tell you, but please don't say a word about it to anyone. Do you promise?"

"Yes I 100% swear on my life," I vowed.

"Ok... Neji and I... well we were practising our martial arts skills, right? In the dojo downtown. So there was no-one else but us because you know how my uncle owns the dojo so he told me I could lock up for him at anytime. So we were just messing about, and I said I could easily floor Neji..."

**Flashback/ **

**Tenten's POV **

"Your stance is all wrong!"

"What?!"

"Yep I could easily floor you they way you are now," I taunted.

"No way. Go on then, try... and then fail."

I ran at Neji and attacked him but he surprised he and tripped me over. Before I hit the ground, Neji caught me and then gently pushed me to the floor. "Who floored who?" He teased.

"That was cheating," my voice was barely a whisper as Neji kept leaning in closer to me. I closed my eyes, and he planted his soft lips on mine. He kissed me. I didn't know what was happening. I just knew it was my first kiss and it was really amazing. He pulled away, much to my disappointment, and helped me up. I was expecting a "Hey so will you be my girlfriend?" type of thing, but noooo he just said "I'll go change" with a smirk and left.

**/End Flashback **

**Sakura's POV**

"And so the guy just kissed me and walked away and I don't know whether to confront him about it... because pretending it never happened...well it... seems to be the easier option, you know."

"So you just will forget that you kissed the boy you love."

"Well, when you put it that way... no, I could never forget. Ok I will deal with it. On my own."

"Okay, whatever you say Twenty." Tenten looked so confused. "You know, Ten Ten - Twenty"

"Sakura, I am so disappointed."

"Hey, Ino's hereeeee!" Ino's voice rang out from the living room. She just had to announce it to make sure everyone knew.

"Yo, everyone wants to go up to my room," Kiba said, as he strolled into the kitchen.

"Okay, that should be fun!" Ino marched upstairs.

"Yep! Time to get this sleepover started - hey, where's Hinata?" I asked as I followed everyone walking up the stairs.

"She wanted to get something," Neji told me.

"I'll go find her," Naruto volunteered.

"Try her room," I pointed to the right.

"Thanks."

**Hinata's POV**

I had been lying on the bed for a long time now. I thought I heard everyone come upstairs. I would go join them in a minute. "Hinata-chan?"

"Naruto-kun?" I sat up abruptly as the blonde haired boy entered. Suddenly, behind him the door started to close.

"No no no don't let that -" The door slammed shut. "Close..."

"Wh-why?!" Naruto looked alarmed.

"It doesn't open once it's closed, it's broken..."

"Oh no," Naruto tried to open it. "You're right there's no doorknob, what should we do?"

"I don't know, maybe shout for the others?"

"Yeah. HEYYY SAKURAAA! TEMARII! KIBAA! SASUKEEEEE! TENTEN! NEJIIII! INOOO! SHIIKAAMARUUU! SOMEOOONE! There's no use they can't hear me."

"Oh well. They'll eventually realise we aren't there," I patted a space on the bed beside me. "Come sit down."

"Okay, thanks. Sorry about the door, I shouldn't have let it close like that," he apologised as he sat down next to me. I shook my head.

"It wasn't your fault! I-It's okay." I looked down at the floor. In the corner of my eye I saw Naruto taking a long look at my room. Oh, I hoped it wasn't messy! He laughed quietly.

"Wh-what is it?"

"I love your room. It's exactly how I imagined it! Not that I thought about it much... ha ha."

"Thankyou." I felt myself getting a bit flustered.

"..."

"..."

**Naruto's POV**

What could I do... I couldn't just start casually talking about the almost kiss we had. Or could I? No, no I definitely couldn't. Or maybe... I spotted a small blue dog plushie on the floor and I picked it up. "Hey, Hinata," I tapped her with the dog's paw. "This dog wants to know something."

She laughed quietly. "What does he want to know?"

"Well, he... wants to know what happened that day at rehearsal..." I felt my face burning. "And why Naruto heard that you like him. And he's wondering if you really do like Naruto. And he wants to... know... I want to know what happened at the rehearsal - what did it mean, Hinata?"

"I-I... I really like you Naruto!" Hinata burst out. My heart almost popped out of my chest. "I r-really like you and I don't know why I find it really hard to say it but I do!"

**Hinata's POV**

I felt pressure building up inside me and I couldn't hold on any longer. I needed to tell Naruto what I really felt, or we'd never ever get anywhere. "I-I... really like you Naruto!" I confessed. I looked right into his vivid blue eyes and said it. "I r-really like you, I don't know why I find it really hard to say it but I do." I couldn't believe I made those words with my voice. Before I knew it, Naruto pulled me into a hug. He held me so tight, it seemed he would never let go, and to be honest I didn't want him to.

"N-Naruto-kun!"

"Hinata. I'm glad, because I like you too. Because I like you, really a lot." My eyebrows raised as he said the words. "I - I almost kissed you the other day because I... want to be with you. I want you to be my... girlfriend." He pulled away and brought his face to mine, and with his eyes staring right into mine, he said "Hinata, will you be my girlfriend?"

"I - Yes. Yes, I will," I said before pulling him closer. I planted a short sweet kiss on his cheek. I laughed. Truly laughed, and I felt like I could die right now and i'd be happy.

**To be countinueeeed. In the next chapter of Konoha High: Sakura Blooms! See ya! There'll be more SasuSaku ShikaIno, KibaTema, NejiTen and of course NaruHina, wait that's everyone... in the next chapter!**


End file.
